An Australian Cinderella story
by Bethanypop
Summary: An Australian version of the classic 'Cinderella'


An Australian Cinderella Story

Michaela Baranov as Cinderella

Georgia Denton and Mahalia Simpson as The Ugly Stepsisters

Dannii Minogue as The Wicked Stepmother

James Blunt as The Good Fairy

Cyrus Villanueva as The Prince

Once upon a time there lived a young girl named Michaela and she lived with her father in a small cottage. A long time ago her mother died, when she was five so her father married again to a lovely widow named Dannii, who had two daughters of her own called Georgia and Mahalia, who were very spolt and rude.

When Michaela became sixteen her father went away for a week leaving her to be cared for by Dannii. She was a wicked woman and made her dress in rags and become a servant around the house. Georgia and Mahalia teased Michaela rotten and made her very unhappy. One day a letter came from the palace and Dannii read it to her daughters and smiled excitedly. "Guess what, Prince Cyrus is throwing a ball and everyone is invited" said Dannii. Georgia and Mahalia planned what they wear and they would do their hair. "Stepmother, may I go to the ball please?" asked Michaela. Georgia and Mahalia laughed at the idea of Michaela at a ball but Dannii smiled wickedly and let her go to the ball.

Michaela rushed upstairs to find a ballgown to wear for the ball. She opened her wardrobe and found her mother's old gown. "Michaela come clean this floor at once," called Dannii from the dressing room. Michaela cleaned the floor from top to bottom and then helped her stepfamily into their fine clothes and then went back to her room to get ready for the ball.

By the time it was time to leave for the ball Georgia and Mahalia noticed Michaela wearing a most beatiful ballgown. "What do you think do you think I look beautiful?" said Michaela. Georgia and Mahalia looked horrified and tore her gown to shreds. Dannii laughed her wicked laugh and walked out the room followed by her daughters and shut the door. Michaela ran out into the garden flung herseft on a bench and wept.

She was so upset she thought her heart would break and she wished she could go to the ball. "It's no use, nothing will change and I'll never go to the ball" sobbed Michaela. "Don't cry child there no need for it," said a voice. Michaela looked up and there was a man with brown hair dressed in a smart suit and holding a magic wand. "Where did you come from?" asked Michaela, startled. "I'm James Blunt the good fairy and why are you crying?" asked the man. "I so want to go to the ball at the palace," said Michaela. "And you shall go to the ball, but we have work to do first, I need a pumpkin, four mice, a rat and a lizard," said James. Michaela found these things for James and brought them back to him. James waved his wand at the pumpkin, the four mice, the rat and the lizard and the pumpkin became a golden carriage, the four mice became four white horses, the rat became a couchman and the lizard became a footman. "In you get child, you don't want to be late do you" said James. "But I can't go looking like this" said Michaela pointing to her torn gown. James waved his wand at Michaela and her torn gown turned into a sparkly ballgown with a puffed out skirt. Her hair was swept up into a bun held with a tiara and on her feet were glass slippers. "There now you look like a princess off you go now but remember to be back before midnight because the magic will end" said James. Michaela promised to be back before midnight and she climbed into the golden carriage and set off for the ball.

Michaela arrived at the ball and walked down the palace steps and everyone in the ballroom fell silent and wondered who she was. Prince Cyrus saw Michaela and fell in love with her and asked her to dance. Michaela said yes and was led to the dancefloor. Prince Cyrus and Michaela danced all evening and Michaela was having so much fun she forgot the time. She looked up at clock and saw it was nearly midnight. "Oh no I must go right now" cried Michaela. She ran up the palace steps losing one of her glass slippers. Michaela jumped into the golden carriage and sped away from the palace just as the clock hit midnight the magic ended and Michaela found herseft dressed in her torn gown again.

The next day she was at home again and Georgia and Mahalia talked of nothing but the beautiful princess they saw at the ball last night. Dannii saw an email on the computer from the palace that read, last night Prince Cyrus danced with the girl who lost her glass slipper, anyone who lost a glass slipper must know that Prince Cyrus is coming around to every woman's house to see who's foot fits the glass slipper and whoever's foot fitted the glass slipper will be his wife. Dannii was sure Georgia and Mahalia would be Prince Cyrus's wife but Michaela was humming the music from the ball as she mopped the floor. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Prince Cyrus walked in. "Who is the first person to try on the glass slipper?" said Prince Cyrus. Georgia tried on the glass slipper but her foot was too big. "Who is the next person to try on the glass slipper?" said Prince Cyrus. Mahalia tried on the glass slipper but her foot was too long. "Who is the last person to try on the glass slipper?" said Prince Cyrus. Michaela wanted to try on the glass slipper but Dannii wouldn't let her try on the glass slipper and sent her to wash the dishes in the kitchen. Michaela went into the kitchen crying and James appeared beside her. "Child you mustn't give up on your dreams you must believe in them and go back into the room and try on the glass slipper" said James. Michaela knew James was right and went back into the room and tried on the glass slipper and it fitted perfectly. Prince Cyrus asked Michaela to marry him and Michaela said yes and so they got married and lived in the palace and never heard Michaela's cruel stepfamily again. And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
